The present invention relates to a coupling device for detachably suspending objects and an application of this device to an apparatus for -weighing samples subject to a controlled atmosphere.
There are several conventional devices for suspending an object, such as a paper strip. Among the most usual, hooks and clamps can be cited. In an automated suspending system for light objects, these devices are difficult to implement because the coupling and uncoupling movements are too complex.
In some applications, it is desired to determine the mass variations of samples subject to a controlled atmosphere, for example having a controlled humidity. Conventionally, a sample is suspended to a weighing scale in an air-tight chamber, the chamber is subject to known humidity, and the mass variations are noted down.
In case several samples are tested, a common air-tight chamber equipped with a scale for each sample cannot be devised because scales are expensive. In addition, handling is necessary for suspending samples to a scale with conventional and simple devices, when coupling and uncoupling samples, which does not allow to place several samples in the chamber and to weigh them successively without impairing the atmosphere of the chamber, except if complex and cumbersome systems are provided, such as glove boxes, electromagnet control devices or robots. Therefore, conventionally, each sample is individually tested, which is time consuming and tedious.